A Cure for Loneliness
by breezbox
Summary: Inuyasha is acting unusual...what's wrong with him? Read and find out! Chapter 9 up! ^_^
1. The sickness

http://www.geocities.com/usako94344/

Hi Minna!  This is our first Inuyasha fic…so be nice kay? ^_^

Written by: Breezbox and usagipegusus

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha  :(

*~*~*~*~*

'What the hell is taking her so damn long?!'  Inuyasha thought angrily for the umpteenth time that day, as he impatiently paced the length of the well.  It had been almost a whole week when since she had promised that she would be back in 2 days…so what the hell was she doing!?

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, merely stood by, watching their disgruntled champion pace back and forth by the well.

Shippo, who was also quite worried about Kagome's unpunctuality, jumped in front of Inuyasha's pacing form and voiced his concern.  "When is Kagome coming back?"  He asked anxiously, looking up with troubled eyes at the older half youkai.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?  I don't really care anyway, so…leave me alone!"  Inuyasha yelled, tempted to kick the little Kitsune but decided against it, not wanting to make his earlier statement a falsehood, as he plopped down on the soft green grass.

"Inuyasha, snapping at Shippo is not going to make Kagome come any faster."  Miroku said matter-of-factly, earning him a baleful glare and a growl for his efforts.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed readily.  "She might not be coming back because she doesn't want to be around a 2 timer like you!"  He finished dramatically, not noticing Inuyasha rise suddenly, or how he was drawing back his fist.  "Now she'll never come back!"  He wailed, realizing that he was probably right.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, bopping the unsuspecting Kitsune on the head with one balled up fist.

"Osuwari!"  Yelled an exasperated voice for the well, as Kagome slung her bag over the side of wall.

"Why you…"  Inuyasha trailed off, as he raised his head from the imprint that his face had made in the ground.

Kagome rolled her eyes, throwing both her legs over the side of the well before gently leaping off.  "Really Inuyasha, do you always have to bully Shippo-chan!"  She chided disapprovingly, catching the now squealing Kitsune whom was moments ago crying, returning his fervent hug.

Standing up, Inuyasha fixed Kagome with an accusing glare.  "What the hell took you so long?  I thought you said that you were only going back to take one of those "test" thingy's!"  Inuyasha berated loudly to no avail, his complaints falling of deaf ears as Kagome rushed over to Miroku and Sango side to greet them and give them the good news.

It took Inuyasha some seconds to realize that he was being disregarded.  "And we have to find Naraku and no "test" thing is more important…"  He trailed off looking at Kagome's joyful profile.  He should have yelled at her for not listening…but she just looked so damn happy about something right now.  Truth was, he was happy to see her too.  He had been more than a little angry with her for making him worry so much, and even angrier with himself for caring so much.  Seeing her pretty face again, almost always caused him to forget himself and his anger.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, taking his appearance in for the first time.  He looked no less surly than usual, but something was different…he looked a little pale to her. No…It was probably just her imagination.  "Inuyasha, I passed my test!"  She said, the proof in her hand, waving slightly due to the faint breeze.

Taking in Kagome's jubilant face almost made him smile in return.  Instead, he turned around, arms crossed and stated in a nonchalant voice that finding Naraku was more important than any test she would ever take and that they would start moving now.

A gentle smile slowly made it's way across Kagome's features.  She really should have sat him for his callous behavior…but he was only worried about her, and truth be told…it warmed her heart.

"I _said _are you ready to go?"  The irate voice repeated, breaking Kagome from her reverie.

"Hai."  She agreed readily.

*~*~*~*~*

Something was defiantly wrong with Inuyasha.  Their usually exuberant and perseverant half Youkai could not be found today.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango, and also saw that they had noticed the change in Inuyasha also.  He had been lagging behind.

He was almost always eager and ready to guide the group to their desired destination, but not today.

Giving Sango and Miroku a look that said 'we should stop,' she hopped off her bike and turned to Inuyasha.

"Why the hell are we stopping?!"  Inuyasha yelled, already knowing that they had probably noticed his unusual lack of energy.  However, he was still reluctant to admit that something was indeed wrong.  

"Inuyasha," Kagome started gently, not wanting to offend him, but knowing he would take offense to anything that supposedly made him a weakling.  "Is something wrong?"  Inquired a worried Kagome, stretching her arm out, to try to feel the half ling's fore head.

Dodging her hand quickly, giving his unwavering offended amber gaze.  "No!  Nothing's wrong with me!  Do you think I'm some kind of weakling or something!?"  He demanded vehemently.

"See?  I knew bringing a weakling hanyou like Inuyasha would slow us down."  Shippo sighed dramatically, shaking his head for effect, and was immediately silenced by a quick pop to the head.

"Nothing is wrong with me damnitt so lets get going!"  Inuyasha said stubbornly, starting to walk once again.

"Well it's getting dark anyway, and I can see a little hut from here."  Miroku pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, and, I'm kinda tired anyway."  Kagome admitted, emitting a soft but audiable yawn. 

Seeing that Kagome was indeed tired, he reluctantly agreed to stop.  "But were only stopping because _Kagome_ said she was tired, not for me!"  He said somewhat childishly, making his way to the small hut.  

*~*~*~*~*

The group made a fire within the small hut and quickly started to cook the fish that they had caught not to long ago.

Inuyasha sat away from the group, pondering his current position.  What the hell was wrong with him?  Truth be told, if they hadn't have stopped soon, he probably would have done something wimpy…like faint; he thought with a faint shudder.  He was loath to admit it but he had felt kind of weak lately, as if his energy was slowly being sucked away.  Kind of like the victims in that show, which had the five girls with the short fuku's banishing energy stealing monsters.

Even thought slight, the shudder did not go unnoticed by Kagome.  She gently put down her meager supper of fish and stood up, walking toward the stubborn half youkai.

Inuyasha was so lost in thought; it took him a couple of minutes to notice Kagome standing there.  "What?"  He ground out.

Kagome took a seat next to him.  "Are you feeling sick?"  She inquired for the second time that day, trying to feel his forehead once again.

Catching her roaming hand, he placed in back into her lap.  "Wench, I said I was fine."  He growled, crossing his arms defensively.

The others came over to see if Inuyasha was telling the truth or not.

"Inuyasha, you smell kind of…weird."  Shippo said seriously, not really knowing how to put the smell into words.

Inuyasha jumped up immediately.  "What the hell do you mean I smell weird, you dumb kit!"  Inuyasha yelled defensively for which he immediately regretted the action.  It made him feel worse.

Shippo's face screwed up into one of dislike.  "I meant, you smelt dumber than usual!"  He said moving out of the way, as Inuyasha headed for the door of the hut.

'I gotta get some air.'  Inuyasha thought as he quickly shot out of the door.  The air didn't seem to help much either, as the forest he saw in front suddenly turned into bright swirling colors.  Had he not been so nauseous, he might have actually thought it was pretty.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome yelled when she saw he sway slightly, following him out of the small hut, with the others close behind.

The last thing Inuyasha saw was Kagome's panicked face before his world went blank.

'Kagome'

*~*~*~*~*

Small cliffe, do you like it so far? Tell me how you liked it, hated it, or what we can do to improve.  If you want to find out what happens next, you have to review…it would make us really happy.


	2. The cure

Hi-Minna-chan!  Wow, we were soooo surprised that so many of you liked it!  Thank you all for reviewing...we loved reading all of your wonderful reviews.  Anyways, on with chapter 2, enjoy!

Written by: Breezbox and Usagipegusus

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha :(

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stared with shocked eyes as Inuyasha descended to the ground.  "Inuyasha!"  She cried for the second time, dropping down beside Inuyasha's inert form.

She then turned to her momentarily stunned companions beseechingly.  "Sango, Miroku, will you please go get Kaede-bachan! Hurry!"  She finished in a rush, snapping them out of their shocked state as she gently placing Inuyasha's head on her lap.

The highly worried Kitsune settled near Kagome.  Sure he had always joked about Inuyasha being weak, but never had he seen him this way.  Then an idea popped into his head.

"Kagome, maybe Inuyasha's pregnant."  Shippo reasoned readily, remembering when Kaede had said one of the village women had fainted because of this malady; even though he wasn't exactly sure what "pregnant" was anyways.

A high flush rose to Kagome's cheeks.  "Um...Shippo.... I don't think that's it."  She stuttered slightly.

"What is "pregnant" anyway?"  Shippo inquired innocently, making Kagome blush even more.

"It's happens when a man and woman-"  Miroku's voice sounded from   

behind them, but was abruptly cut off by a smack upside the head and a disapproving look from both Sango and Kaede.

"What?"  Miroku questioned innocently, rubbing the back of his head, slightly offended.  He turned his gaze toward to form lying on Kagome's lap.

Kaede looked over at Inuyasha's still form.  "We must get him into the hut."  She said, motioning for Miroku to pick Inuyasha up and into the hut.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha awoke to the all to familiar yet pleasant scent of Kagome.  It was awhile before he could focus his eyes.  He blinked several times before he was able to make out Kagome's familiar face.  He had also noticed the relieved look that crept into her once distressed eyes.

"Inuyasha, how do you feel?"  Sango asked curiously, leaning in to give him a once over.

Inuyasha fixed her with a weak glare.  "Stop worrying about me.  I'll be fine."  He answered with a grunt, as he attempted to lift himself up from his current position on Kagome's lap, for which he was mightily sorry for in the next instant.

He felt as if someone had just bashed him over the head repeatedly with a larger version of one of Shippo's many devices; and he felt feverish to boot.   What was weirder still, was that he got the distinct feeling that he was losing a battle to some kind of unknown force within himself.   These feelings caused him to flop back down onto Kagome's inviting lap.  He loathe feeling this weak.

"I think Inuyasha might be sick."  Miroku replied matter-of-factly, to which four pairs of eyes gave him a 'you think?' look.

"Hmm…I'm not exactly sure what Inuyasha has, but I think my friend might now.  She lives in a nearby village not far from here.  I'll go and give her the symptoms to see what she thinks."  Kaede said finally speaking up.

"We'll go with you Kaede-bachan."  Sango said readily, rising from her position on the dirt floor, Miroku following close behind her.

"Hey! I want to go to!!"  Shippo whined, a hurt look crossing his face.

Inuyasha tried to rise once more to no avail.  "You idiots!  I'm the one with the problem, don't you think I should go?"  He asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, there's no way we would be able to carry you all the way there."  Kagome replied, running a hand over the Hanyou's forehead.  "And besides, you're burning up!"  She exclaimed.  She then looked up at the departing group.  "You guys go, I'll stay here with Inuyasha…and please hurry back."  She pleaded, quickly looking at the ailing patient within her lap.

Four 'Yes's' in unison were heard before the group finally left on their mission.

 *~*~*~*~*

After finally convincing the Hanyou that sleep was the best thing for him, Kagome sat silently watching the sleeping figure.

He looked so innocent sleeping, she thought with amazement.  Most likely because he didn't have his usual scowl on his face, she thought grudgingly, reaching over to touch one of his irresistibly cute puppy dog-ears, which twitched slightly at her light touch.  Undaunted, she gently petted one of his ears, causing him to emit a small but audible purr.  Kagome let out a small giggle at the sound. 

"Oi, what are you laughing about?"  Inuyasha's said groggily, rising his head from his folded hands to stare at Kagome curiously.

"N-nothing."  Kagome said, turning away from Inuyasha's probing gaze.  "Anyway, how are you feeling?"  Kagome inquired, eager to turn the subject and truly wanting to know how he was feeling.

"Wench, I told you I'm fine…quit worrying about me."  He huffed stubbornly, rising slowly, his back against the wall.

Kagome silently assessed this enigma of a person.  She suddenly felt a rush of pity for the half-youkai.  He had always having to be tough ever since he was little, only relying on himself for support.

"Inuyasha, sometimes it's okay to depend on others.  You don't always have to be the strong one."  She said truthfully, giving him a small half smile as encouragement.

Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome.  Even though his face remained impassive, a myriad of emotions shown through his expressive eyes, Surprise, acceptance, and distrust.

With a very characteristic 'Feh', he turned his head away from Kagome's prying stare, abruptly ruining the moment.

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha.  "Well, let me feel your forehead just to make sure."  Kagome said reaching over to feel his forehead.  "You still feel a little feverish."  She worriedly, going over to the kettle to make some of the herbal tea that Kaede had left her.  Not really paying attention to where she was stepping, she tripped over a small rock in the dirt floor, giving out a small shriek as she slowly declined toward the floor.  

"Kagome!"  Yelled Inuyasha as he moved fast to catch Kagome, his hands instantly moving toward her waist, as he unconsciously held her close.

"Are you okay?"  He asked dazedly, his hands still wrapped gently around her waist.

Kagome nervously licked her lips.  "Yeah, but I should be asking you the same."  She said truthfully, suddenly noticing how close they were.

"Aa…"  He trailed off, her scent making him dizzy.  Suddenly, as if she had burned him, he set her away from him quickly.  "L-leave me alone."  He stuttered indignantly, flopping back on the ground of the hut.

The trance finally broken, Kagome moved to the other end of the hut to finish making the tea.

*~*~*~*~*

After walking for a couple of miles, they finally reached their destination.  Kaede walked to the front of the hut and knocked on the door, and was greeted by a woman wearing a black hooded robe.  She gave Kaede a quick nod of acknowledgement, as she led her and the small group into the hut.

Once inside she pulled back her hood to reveal a surprisingly young and beautiful face, which almost immediately caught the delinquent monk's attention, to Sango's annoyance.

Kaede quickly went over Inuyasha's symptoms with the young healer, who every later learned was named Ajinako.  Several moments later, Ajinako was able to figure out what was wrong with the ailing half youkai.

"Hmm…he seems to have something called Ekibyou."  She reasoned.

"Ekibyou?"  They asked in unison.

"Yes, it's a blood disease.  If you catch it early the most he'll suffer is mild weakness.  However, if you catch it late, it permanently distorts the memory allowing them to think things happened that didn't actually happen.  Which would be a bad result considering he could think you're his enemies and kill you."  She said unhelpfully.

'Thanks for reassuring us.'  Sango thought sarcastically, glaring at both the beautiful healer and the wayward monk.

"Is their anything we can do about this ailment?"  Miroku inquired beseechingly, his hand moving to her back."

Removing his hand from her back, she continued to explain.  "Yes, there is an herb that can help this ailment.  It's located far east from here.  Here are the directions."  She replied giving them the needed instructions.  A funny look crossed her features.  "Houshi, if you don't remove your hand from my butt, I'll put a spell on you that will ensure you can never have anyone 'bear your child.'"  She said calmly, watching as Miroku quickly removed his hand, once ageing blaming the curse.

"Well, if we want to save Inuyasha's sanity, we should get going."  Shippo put maturely, as if he could face anything.

"Yeah, Shippo's right."  Sango said, as she followed him out of the hut with a chastened monk following close behind.

 *~*~*~*~*

Mutely, Kaede watched the group depart.  She turned back to Ajinako.  "Thanks for your help.  I'm going back the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha are staying."  She supplied, to Ajinako's turned back, suddenly feeling a little strange.

Ajinako slowly turned her now cold red eyes toward Kaede.  "You're not going anywhere."  She growled menacingly.

*~*~*~*~*

Aahhh!  Cliffe!  What's going to happen to Kaede?  Did she give them the right information?  Well, to find out you must review!  Also if you would like to be our mailing list, leave it in a review or e-mail us breezbox6@aol.com.  Thanks for reading and we hope to see you next chapter!


	3. Deception

Hi-Minna!  Back with chapter 3 of this fic!  We loved reading all of your wonderful reviews…they really inspired us a lot.  On with the chapter, enjoy!

Written by:  Breezbox and Usagipegusus

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha

*~*~*~*~*

Over the course of a couple of hours, Inuyasha seemed to have worsened somehow.  Not only that, but his rebellious attitude didn't help matters much either.  He was perhaps the most disagreeable person she would ever have the displeasure of taking care of.  

She sighed, her eyes drifting toward the occupant of her thoughts.  He was still trying to look tough and unaffected by this unknown sickness that had slowly started to take its toll.  He looked pale and he had gotten more feverish, which worried Kagome immensely.  Being a Hanyou, he was rarely even sick!  She sighed once again; this was just getting to be too much!!

"What the hell do you keep sighing for!?"  Inuyasha glared, disgusted.  What did she think he was!?  Some kind of defenseless baby!?  He wasn't sick…but something definitely was wrong with him; and where the hell were the rest of them!?  They should have been back already.

Inuyasha quickly turned his angry yet worried gaze away from Kagome's probing eyes to stare at the blazing fire in front of him.  This "sickness" as Kagome had called it, was starting to put him into a light panic.  Earlier, he had felt as if he was losing something to an unknown force.  This time it felt like he was actually losing his mind, to an unknown force.  Half an hour ago, for one terrifying moment, he hadn't recognized Kagome.  He couldn't really explain why but he just hadn't.  He mentally gave out an agonized groan.  For once, he had to depend on someone else to ensure his health.

*~*~*~*~*

"Houshi-sama, we've been traveling for hours now, and I don't see anything that would resemble a field of wild flowers."  Sango said curiously, turning to look back at the meditative Monk.

"Hmm…your right.  The healer only said it would be an hour away."  Miroku pondered heavily, as Sango motioned for Kirara to stop.

Agilely Leaping of the Youkai, Sango turned to stare at the Monk.  "Maybe we're going the wrong way."  She said helpfully.

"No…I'm pretty sure she said east.  I suddenly have a strange feeling."  Miroku voiced, bringing all of their feelings to the surface.

"Me too!"  The Kitsune piped out, not wanting to be left out of the seemingly important conversation.

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  Why would the healer, who was Kaede's friend, give them the wrong directions?

"Maybe she gave us the wrong directions because you were feeling on her butt!"  Shippo cried accusingly, causing Sango to look at the priest with narrowed accusing eyes also.

Miroku laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.  "N-no…I don't think that's it!"  He cried with nervous defensiveness.  He suddenly turned serious again.  "No…something smells fishy."  He said meaningfully, his serious gaze turning to Sango, who readily nodded in agreement.

The young Kitsune looked back and forth between the two ponderous adults.   "Well it's not me!"  Shippo cried defensively.  He suddenly looked up at the sky as if smelling the air.  His features instantly turned alarmed.  "Youkai!"  He yelled, watching as Sango unattached her Hiraikotsu from her back, as a horde of Youkai came rushing their way.

"Sango!  You take the Youkai on the right and I'll take the left!"  He yelled behind his back, not waiting for an answer as he unleashed the blue prayer beads from his right hand to let loose his Kazaana, quickly swallowing up some of the seemingly endless swarm of Youkai.

"Miroku!  Where the hell are all these Youkai coming from!?"  Sango yelled behind her back, quickly but deftly killing several youkai with a swing of her Hiraikotsu.

Suddenly, out of the horde of Youkai appeared a large snake-like Youkai coming toward the back of the unsuspecting warriors.

"Watch out!"  A scared voice called out from underneath a log, apprehensively watching as his two friends attempted to turn around in time to ward off the Youkai.

Sango turned to look at the large Youkai as she was still fending off several of her own.  Seeing that Miroku was doing the very same, she started to become agitated.  

Unexpectedly, a large tornado like form came rushing toward the duo, almost immediately vanquishing the large snake Youkai.

Sango and Miroku took care of the other Youkai before turning to their savior.   "Kouga!"  The all cried in unison as they spotted the leader of the wolf Youkai and his tribesman Ginta.

"Oi, where's my woman!?"  Kouga demeaned, giving the group a once over just to make sure he hadn't overlooked her.

"Kagome is at a hut with Inuyasha."  Shippo pointed out matter-of-factly, hurriedly pulling himself from his ineffectual shelter known as the log.

This statement riled the Youkai.  "You left _my _woman alone with Inu-kuro!?"  He said incredulous, having not noticed the absence of the Hanyou.

Ignoring the angered youkai's question, Miroku finally spoke up.  "Why did you help us?"

Kouga grunted.  "I thought Kagome was with you…and…you're on my territory."  He pointed out, crossing his arms in his usual arrogant grace.  "Where are they?"  Kouga demanded in an arduous tone of voice.

"Is there any type of flower patches around here?"  Sango inquired, eager to know whether they had been lied to or not.

Kouga merely shrugged at the unimportant question that she had sent his way.  "How the hell should I know!?  Why would you want a bunch of smelly weeds anyway!?"  He gritted out irately.

"Inuyasha's sick!"  To the exasperation of Sango and Miroku, Shippo filled him in.

The angry expression that Kouga had worn suddenly changed to one of hope and possibility.  "Is he going to die?"  He said, a hopefully catch slipping into his voice.

"No…he's not going to die…but we need a special kind of herb."  Miroku started, knowing that thanks to the small Kitsune, it was already to late to convince him of other usage of the herb.

"Saiko?"  Kouga said slowly, knowing he had heard of the herb before but not around these parts.  "That herb does not exist in these territories."  He said assuredly.  

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.  They had been tricked! "W-why would the healer lie to us!?"  Sango said, trying to make sense of their precarious position.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but we have to find out.  Let's go back to Kaede's."  He replied hurriedly, grabbing Shippo and getting on Kirara's back as he prompted Sango to do the same.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaede tried unsuccessfully to lift herself from the ground once more.  She had barely gotten away with her life.  How could she not have realized that the woman who was portraying herself as Ajinako!?  She harshly berated herself.

Trying once again to rise again, this time succeeding.  She winced, gripping her blood soaked injured arm.  The transformed youkai had intended to kill her, but had narrowly missed and nearly severed her arm in the process.  The only thing that had kept the Youkai from finishing its planned assassination was the magic salt, which had momentarily stunned it.  Oddly, the Youkai didn't follow her…

Taking small steps to avoid injuring her arm more, she proceeded to go find Kagome and Inuyasha.  She had to warn them before it was to late.

*~*~*~*~*

"I _said _what the hell are you over there sighing for!?"  He demanded again when it seemed that Kagome remained locked in her own world.

"Huh?  Nothing.  How are you feeling Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked him again, going over to the small teakettle, prepared to make them some more tea.

"Quite asking me that!  You sound like a broken record!  Damn, I told you I was fine!"  He hissed.  'Man I feel like-'

"Shit!"  Kagome cried pulling her stinging finger away from the teakettle.  "I burnt myself."  She said sheepishly before Inuyasha could ask.

Inuyasha rose to see to her injured digit when he was overcome with a strong pain in his head, making him drop heavily to the ground with a loud groan.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome cried rushing over to him, her injured finger forgotten for the moment.  

He was losing himself completely now, he could feel it.  He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but it was serious.  "Get away from me!!  Go somewhere else!!"  He yelled reverently, weakly pushing away her hand.

"Inuyasha I would never leave you!  Let me try to help you!"  She cried frantically, not wanting to try and touch him again due to the fact that he would only try pushing them away again, exerting himself.

"Kagome…" He whispered, stunned by her blind devotion to him.  Then he remembered no more.

Inuyasha suddenly turned really still, his earlier trembling coming to an abrupt halt.

"Inuyasha."  No reply

"Inuyasha."  Still no reply.

She slowly reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.  

Suddenly his hand flew out with lightening speed, pulling her down to the floor in front of him, causing Kagome to let out a shriek of surprise.

Inuyasha's intense gaze froze her in place.  What she saw in his eyes terrified her.  She saw hatred and a look that told her that he somehow no longer recognized her.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

*~*~*~*~*

Wow, what a cliffe.  So what did you think about that chapter?  I'm not sure about the magic salt affecting Youkai, but I couldn't remember what they use.  Oh well.  Sorry it took us so long to update, but we were having too much fun and I was in Las Vegas.  If you would like to be notified when we update, just leave it in a review.  'Till next time!!!!


	4. Memories forgotten

Hi Minna-chan!!!  Sugoi!!!!  You gave us over 100 reviews!!!  We would really really like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and for giving our story a chance.  Okay, here's the 4th chapter so enjoy!!

Written by:  Breezbox and Usagipegusus

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha growled lowly when Kagome gave no reply.  "I _said _who the fuck are you!?"  He repeated vehemently giving her captive arm a slight shake.

Kagome's mouth opened uselessly only to close once again.  He didn't recognize her!?  How could that be!?  Inuyasha's brow didn't feel nearly hot enough to make him hallucinate.  Kagome swallowed the rising lump of fear that had started to generate itself in her chest.  Calm down Kagome, she silently chided herself before speaking.  "Y-you don't remember me?"  Kagome stuttered dumbly.

The angry Hanyou was about to make a heated retort until he noticed that her scent _was _actually strangely familiar to him.  He gave a mental shake of his head.  He would never have made contact with some weak human!  And a girl at that!  "I don't know you!"  Inuyasha said with false conviction, eyeing Kagome's slowly blanching face with mounting distrust.

Panic began to form slowly in her chest at the distrust in his hard amber eyes.  "Inuyasha…" She started; to startled to say much else.

Anger flared in his eyes.  How the hell did this girl know his name!? Her soft gasp broke into his thoughts.  He released his firm grip on her arm as he swiftly rose to his feet, his intimidating form towering over her.  "And how do you know my name!?"  He demanded angrily, staring at the familiar smelling stranger.

Kagome gently rubbed her aching wrist as she silently assessed the angry half youkai.  How could this have happened?  What was she going to tell him?  She thought frantically, her mind racing.

Her indecisiveness only made Inuyasha angrier.  With an irate growl, he hauled her up by her arm until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"I don't even care anymore, just leave."  He growled menacingly, already moving to haul her out of the door.

Kagome blinked in surprise.  She had just taken care of him and he was going to throw her out!?  She thought ironically, a rising surge of anger starting to rush through her.

To the hanyou's surprise, she snatched her trapped arm away for his seemingly unyielding grasp, putting her hands on her hips and turned on him angrily, her fearfulness momentarily forgotten.  "How dare you say that after I spent _my_ time here taking care of _you _when I could have been at home studying for my test!"  She yelled into the startled hanyou's face.

After getting over his initial shock, Inuyasha's anger returned.  "I don't know about you taking care of me or what the hell at "test" is but, if you don't leave," He started, baring his claws for effect, "you'll be sorry you didn't."  He finished, believing that it would scare her away.

Kagome's bravado didn't seem to flatter one bit.  "Oh really?"  She drawled, her eyes narrowing slightly.  "We'll see…Osuwari!"  She yelled suddenly, watching the surprised look on the hanyou's face seconds before his quick descent to the dirt floor.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his face from its imprint on the ground.  What had just happened?  All she had said was sit and then he felt like something had roughly tugged him to the ground.  He rose up a little bit more and noticed the slight weight of the necklace around his neck.  He raised questioning eyes towards Kagome.  "What the hell…" Inuyasha exclaimed, his gaze turning back to the rosary in question.

Kagome's pale hands rose to her mouth.  With a slightly apologetic expression, she stepped closer to him.  "It's a subduing spell."  She explained slowly, still feeling a little regret at having sat him considering he was still probably sick.

At her explanation, Inuyasha abruptly sat up and gave a ruthless tug on the offending object to no avail.

"It's no use Inuyasha, only I can remove it."  She deduced.

If looks could kill, she would have died a very horrible death.

Inuyasha continued to glare at the girl, unsure of what to do.  How had the rosary gotten on him!?  And she still hadn't answered any of his previous questions.  Who was this girl?

Kagome gave a tired sigh as she sat on the floor right next to Inuyasha.  "I can explain…" She started, silently waiting for him to accept.

Inuyasha glared at her for a long moment, staring into her brown depths.  He finally broke eye contact with her, angrily crossing his arms and looking away with his usually 'Keh'.

*~*~*~*~*

Sango looked down from her high perch on Kirara, looking down at the healer's small hut.

"That's the one!"  Miroku affirmed over the loud snapping wind.

Sango gave a quick nod of agreement before spurring Kirara down to the ground near the hut.

The trio quickly jumped off of the youkai and started towards the hut.  As they neared the hut, they noticed the door was slightly ajar.  Both Sango and Miroku exchanged wary looks as they rushed into the small hut, the small Kitsune close behind them.

"Kaede-bachan!"  They all cried simultaneously, none of them receiving their desired answer.  They could all clearly see that the hut was unoccupied.

"Houshi-sama!  Look!"  Sango exclaimed, pointing to the trail off blood that led outside of the hut.

Both Miroku and Shippo rushed to her side.  "Oh no!!  What happened to Kaede!?"  Shippo wailed; his emerald eyes welling up with unshed tears.

Sango picked up the little Kitsune, putting a comforting hand on his head to console him.  "I'm sure Kaede's fine."  She lied, for Shippo's benefit.

"Yes, I'm sure she is.  We have to go find her though so we know what's going on."  He professed as he walked past Sango and out of the small hut.

*~*~*~*~*

"What!?!?"  Inuyasha bellowed loudly, for the umpteenth time that hour while Kagome patiently filled him in on things that he seemed to have forgotten.

"So that's it."  Kagome sighed, finally finishing up the story.  It seemed as though he had forgotten a great deal too.  Actually…weird as it might have seemed, it was almost like his memory was…distorted.

When it seemed as though she wasn't going to repeat herself all over again, Inuyasha because fraught with distrust.  What she was telling him didn't really match with his memories.  He recognized some of what she was telling him, but it was somehow different, almost as if someone or something was blocking the rest of him memories.  

He didn't really know if he should and could trust the girl or not either.  Her scent was familiar to him.  But even if Naraku had done all this to him…why hadn't they found the bastard yet!?!?  And why would he be hanging out with a bunch of humans to boot!?!?

"If all this is the way you say it is, then why am I hanging out with a bunch humans!?  Why didn't I go by myself!?"  He reasoned, still distrustful of the girl and her explanations.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began exasperatedly, "Stop yelling, you're going to make yourself sicker."  She reasoned, unwilling to explain once again how they came to be a group.

"I'm not sick!!"  He lied.  "Well just wait until the rest of the group come so that I know your not lying to me."  Inuyasha said vehemently, nearly spitting the word group.  "We'll stay right here and wait for them."  Inuyasha said in a tone that brooked no argument.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome gave a mental sigh as she saw the stubborn hanyou slowly start to doze off.  What was happening to him!?  Kagome questioned herself once again.  Beneath all of her bravado, she had been scared, no terrified by the change in Inuyasha.  She had almost been afraid that he would have killed her; and she wasn't waiting around until he did.  She needed to go find Kaede and the rest fast.

That decided, she reached for her bag slowly, her eyes fixed on Inuyasha's now sleeping form.  Okay so far so good, she thought as she made her way to the door, opening it slightly.  She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't waken.

She wasn't able to get very far though.  "Oi, where are you going?"  An angry voice growled from close behind her.

*~*~*~*~*

Whew!  Okay another chapter finished.  So, how did you like it?  Please review and tell us…we would really like your input.  Also, we have decided to do reviewer responses even thought it is kinda late for those.  If you would like to be notified when we updated, please leave it in a review.

**Sakura-Hikaru- **Thanks for the compliments, were really glad you liked it!

**Samantha- **Awwww, thanks so much for the compliments, but it is kinda hard to find good fics these days.

**Tsuki Hikari-** LOL, yeah the English version of Kaede is rather annoying.  You should probably try checking out the Inuyasha DVD's, they have them reasonably priced on ebay, or you could download them on Kazaa.

**~InU-cHaN~-** Thanks!  You should try your hand at writing Inuyasha fics!  You never really know what you can do unless you try. ^_~  

**Zel no Miko**- Ahh, don't hurt us or we can't write anymore!!  Love your stories too!

**Zam Kenobi-** Don't pass out on us, we still have more cliffe's to throw at you guys!!

**ArtemisMoon-** Thanks a lot!  Were trying to.  I really love your story too!

**Bookwrm580-** Yeah, I'm not a morning person either…glad you enjoyed it!

**Sailorruss-** Sigh, I had soooo much fun there!  It's truly amazing.

**Cat-** We're really glad that your excited about our story…it really does an author good!  

We would like to thank the following people for all your wonderful reviews; they really lift our spirits.  Also, sorry bout the cliffes!  ^_^: **Butterfly, Kimmy, Little Washu Chan, Starry, Miliana Pashmina, Misori-chan, Cameron, The- real- rosie-Gamgee, Brat02, trunks, Alicia, Asian Angel 12, ZenryokuZ, Relena Scott, alex, Kim-chan, Itokomeilin05, holly, AngelicFairy, kittycat987, Vesta, the great**, and **Zorra.**                 


	5. Discoveries

Hi Minna-chan!  I hope you guys had a wonderful a Christmas as we had.  Thank you guys so very much for all of your wonderful reviews and for inspiring us even more.  Okay, on with chapter 5, enjoy ^_^. 

Have a happy new year!!!!!!!

Written by:  Breezbox and Usagipegusus 

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha 

*~*~*~*~* 

Kagome's mouth opened, releasing a loud gasp as she looked at Inuyasha's clawed hand on her arm before her gaze flew to his livid visage.  I didn't even hear him come up behind me!!!  She though, still staring at Inuyasha warily.

Inuyasha started at the girl through narrowing amber eyes.  He had suspected that she had been lying and her little escape scheme had all but validated his suspicions.  All of the events that she had relayed to him seemed too unusual for him to accept.  Well, all accept one fact.  He _did _seem to know her by some means.  When he had momentarily dozed off a little while ago, he had several visions, all what had seemed like memories.  Disturbingly, they were all memories of her.

Seeing Inuyasha's faraway expression made Kagome's feelings suddenly change from wary to consternation.  He still is really sick, she thought as she took the opportunity to carefully extricate her arm from his loosened grasp, gently putting her hand to his forehead.

The electric shock of her cool, soft hand brought Inuyasha out of his trance.  He pulled back quickly from her touch, as if she had burned him.  "Don't touch me!!"  He snarled offensively, unconsciously taking a step back from her foreboding form.  "I thought I told you to wait until those other damn humans came…if they really are going to come."  He finished in a growl, his exaggerated tone of voice implying that he didn't trust her at all.

Kagome gave an exasperated huff.  First he acts like he doesn't want to be around me, then he tells me to stay, and now he's accusing me of being deceitful!!!  "Well, for your information I was just going to use the bathroom!"  She yelled, her lie making Inuyasha's suspiciousness valid.  

"Keh!  Yeah?  Then what's this for?!"  He yelled, gesturing to her weird looking bag.  And what they hell was a "bathroom" anyway!?!?  

Kagome opened her mouth uselessly before letting it close once again.  "It doesn't matter, I-I had to use the bathroom!"  She sputtered indignantly.

She had said that weird word again.  Not knowing what the word meant, he took a guess.  "You mean you have to piss?"  He inquired, her reddening face, to his amusement, telling him that his guess was correct.  "Fine!  Just hurry up!"  He yelled, his amusement slowly starting to abate.  

Inuyasha stared at Kagome a moment waiting for her to make her move outside to handle her business but Kagome remained in the same spot for a matter of moments, turning redder by the second.  Finding a small amount of amusement in her embarrassed state, he decided to keep at it.  "Well?  What's wrong? Do you want me to go with you?"  He inquired somewhat innocently, his amber eyes gleaming with something a little more dangerous than anger- mischief.  

Kagome stood there uselessly, not really knowing what to do.  That bastard!  Kagome inwardly fumed, he knew what his words were doing to her!  He was toying with her!  Had he not been sick with the unknown disease, she would have sat him a million times.  

Abruptly, a clawed hand clasped on her arm as Inuyasha quickly began dragging her out of the small hut.

"W-where are we going?"  Kagome stuttered slightly, trying vainly to dig her heels into the soft earth as a means to halt Inuyasha's swift movements.

Inuyasha turned his face back to her, a sly smirk on his face.   "To piss of course."  He said matter -of -factly, chuckling inwardly as he saw color returning to the girl's face.

Sickness bedamned!!!  She thought as she opening her mouth to utter the subduing command.  

Abruptly, Inuyasha halted all movement, causing Kagome to crash into his hard back.  Kagome watched closely as Inuyasha lifted his face to the air as if sensing a new presence.

 A world of emotions crossed his face: ranging from disbelief, confusion and then anger, anger being the strongest of the three.  He then growled an almost incoherent word that was still heard clearly by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…"

*~*~*~*~*

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh, his gaze fixed on the makeshift fire that they had started when they had decided to stop for the night.  Things seemed to be turning out a lot worse than he had thought when they had first started this journey.  All this traveling around and they were back at square one: still trying to discover what was wrong with Inuyasha.  The disease that the fake healer had told them about could still actually be what Inuyasha had, but still they were not certain it was.  And now, they still had yet to find Kaede.  All of this was so confusing.

A soft but audible yawn broke into his thoughts.  He slowly looked at the culprit as she gently put a hand to her mouth to stifle the yawn.  Miroku's eyes softened as they focused on the beautiful, strong, youkai hunter, taking note of the faraway yet troubled look in her eyes.  "Sango…"

Sango's head immediately lifted from her bent knees at the mention of her name.  "Houshi-sama…"  She whispered in question, watching him rise as he slowly made his way over to her.  

"What are you thinking about?"  Miroku inquired quietly, his gaze holding hers.

Sango shrugged nonchalantly, something she did not feel at the moment, "Everything."  She replied, placing her head back on her knees.  "I'm wondering how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing…"  She continued, meeting Miroku's eyes once again.

Miroku gave her a reassuring smile.  "I'm sure their fine.  Inuyasha's a strong person."  He said, trying to put her mind at ease, unconsciously placing a comforting hand atop of hers.

Sango rewarded the monk with a grateful smile.  Under the perverted exterior he usually displayed to everyone, he really was a good guy and a good friend.  Blood started to rise to Sango's face as she wondered what it would be like to have him as more than a friend.

The rising color in her cheeks did not go unnoticed by the monk.  He smirked inwardly at her apparent shyness as he brought both her hands up to his face, his face contorted in mock seriousness.  "Sango, I must ask you something important."  He started, Sango's quick nod telling him to go on.  "Will you bear my child?"  He asked her for the umpteenth time.

Sango's eyebrow started to twitch with annoyance at the ruined moment.  Angrily, she slapped the monk upside the head before flouncing down angrily beside the slumbering Kitsune muttering something about delinquent monks and hell. 

Miroku chuckled in return rubbing the back of his head as settling down on the soft earth himself.  At least he had gotten her to think of something else besides their current predicament.  His idle smile suddenly turned sad.  Had they a stable future together, he could make good on his promises and stop fooling around.  With a sigh he closed his eyes, slipping into a dreamless slumber.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha hissed defensively as Sesshomaru gently descended towards the ground.  'What the hell is he doing here?' Inuyasha thought angrily, not at all happy to see his older sibling.

Kagome peeked behind Inuyasha's back to get a better look at the new arrival, all the while wondering the exact same thing.  A very real possibility suddenly struck her.  Was he here to fight Inuyasha?  She thought frantically, recalling how sick Inuyasha was.  Well, she wasn't going to let that happen.  She quickly stepped from behind Inuyasha's daunting form to inform Sesshomaru of his sickness.

'What the hell was wrong with this girl!?!?  Had she lost her mind!?!?'  Inuyasha thought, his mouth slightly agape. A sudden fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him as he griped the moronic girl by her shoulder, pushing her back behind him.  He wasn't sure why he had wanted to protect this stupid human girl, but something inside him urged him to do it anyway.  Maybe it was because she was too weak to defend herself, he reasoned.

Sesshomaru's feet softly settled onto the pliable soil as he slowly assessed his Hanyou brother and his human mate with a cool gaze.  Inuyasha's blood was undergoing some kind of change again, even though his outward appearance showed no sign of anything amiss.

"What the hell do you want!?!?"  Inuyasha yelled belligerently, trying to force a response from the enigmatic older youkai.  

"The Tetsusaiga of course."  Sesshomaru said, his eyes momentarily darting to the sword strapped to Inuyasha's waist.  

Inuyasha's frowned in confusion.  'The Tetsusaiga?'  Inuyasha thought confusedly, until Sesshomaru's gaze flitted to the object strapped to his side.  He carefully took the ancient looking sword from its sheath to inspect it.  He wasn't sure why Sesshomaru wanted this sword, but he wasn't going to get it.  Inuyasha took the sword, dropping into a fighting stance.  "Well you'll have to fight me to get it!"  He yelled to Sesshomaru, determination shinning in his eyes.

At Inuyasha's challenge, Kagome became greatly alarmed.  Inuyasha was sick!  He couldn't fight!!  When she saw Sesshomaru charge at Inuyasha, she immediately took action, not even thinking about the consequences.

Sesshomaru stopped just inches from the protective figure poised in front of his intended victim.  "Inuyasha, stop hiding behind you human mate before I kill the both of you."  He replied curtly, flexing his clawed hands for emphasis.

"Y-you can't fight him!  He's sick!"  Kagome implored him, to Inuyasha's outrage, her heart beating rapidly within her heart.

Sesshomaru straightened, looking down at the foolish girl, taking in the information that the girl had relayed to him.  So that's what was wrong with the hanyou, and by the smell of his changing blood, he could tell it was some sort of blood disease.  Sesshomaru drew back, starting to slowly levitate.  "I can't kill you because you are sick and therefore you would not be a challenge to kill."  He said matter-of-factly, quickly ascending upward into the sky.

Kagome finally lowered her arms in relief, her heart still racing.  That was close!  She sighed aloud, turning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been more than ready to rant and rave at her for her stupidity until Sesshomaru said something that had startled him.  His human mate!?!?  Was that true!?!?  It would explain many of the strange ways that he felt about her.  He turned to her giving her an enigmatic look as he slowly sheath his Tetsusaiga, creating a soft click as he did so.  After staring at her a moment he turned his back to her, walking into the hut.  

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's retreating form angrily.  He wasn't even going to thank her for saving his life!?  Kagome was ready to tell him what she thought of his ungratefulness when his next statement shocked her speechless.

Inuyasha stopped, noticing that the girl wasn't following him into the hut.  He turned around, an unnamable emotion shining in his eyes.  "Hurry up, mate."              

 *~*~*~*~*

Whew!  Another chapter down!  Okay, so what do you think about the interesting turn of events here?  How do you think everything's going to turn out?  Well, please please review and tell us what you think!    

Reviewer responses:

**The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee:**  I hope the card was present enough because I'm flat broke!!! LOL, thanks for reading!

**Zel no miko**:  Of course we read your fics!!!!  Yeah, Kouga will _definently _be in this fic later on.  

**Miliana Pashmina**:  Thanks for reading and being one of the best internet buddy that anyone could ever ask for!

**Relena Scott:**  LOL, yeah that's why we like to put cliffhangers in the story.  Thanks for reading!

**Artemismoon:**  I tell ya, it's the funniest thing to throw in a cliff- hanger, unless of course you're on the receiving end!  Thanks for reading!

**Vamp Queen:**  Yeah, I know sorry about that, hope to talk to you soon though!

**Sailorruss:**  LOL, we are going back their next month for a family get together, I'm all excited just thinking about it!

**Tiger of the wind:**  LOL, we really really love those side stories in the reviews; their really fun to read!  Thanks for reviewing.

**Hikaru:** LOL, thanks, love those side stories, their so funny!!!!

**Uranasu:** Ouch, you really know how to wound an author don't ya? LOL, J/K.  Sorry you feel that way though, but I hope you continue to read.

Just wanted to say thanks to the following people who reviewed, and I'm still sorry about the cliffs but there just so fun to throw in!!!!  **Aisuru, Little Washu Chan, ItokoMeilin05,  Cameron, Scorpiogal, Zorra, Starry, Sageheart86, Kittycat987, Anonomous person who didn't sign their review, Zam Kenobi, AngelicFairy, holly, alex, Happy little Rin-chan,  Trunks, **and** Obsession171, **


	6. Mates!

Hi-Minna!  Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been sick and pegs has been busy so that's why.  Please remember to review and enjoy!  

Written by: Breezbox and Usagipegusus 

Disclaimer:   We don't own Inuyasha

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome continually gaped at Inuyasha's retreating back.  Had he just said mate?  As in life mate?!  She had to have heard him wrong.  

Smelling Kagome's familiar scent getting further and further away as he walked towards the hut, he pivoted around to find Kagome looking at him askance.  "Well?"  He fairly growled, "What are you just standing there for!?"  He questioned, impatiently waiting for Kagome to continue walking into the hut.

Kagome laughed nervously, her hand unconsciously going to the back of her head.  "For a moment I almost thought you said mate!"  She finished, her laugh dwindling slowly as she noticed Inuyasha's dead serious demeanor.  

Although Inuyasha did not reply to her statement, his raised eyebrow and his telltale smirk spoke volumes.  He was serious!  How had he come to _that_ conclusion?!  What was she going to do!?!?

"How…" Kagome trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Inuyasha turned his blank gaze towards the ground, as he seemed to heavily ponder over his answer.  Suddenly he turned his gaze towards Kagome's startled face.  A roguish smirk started to slowly spread across his face.  "So…have we mated yet?"

Kagome sputtered indignantly, her face turning red with mortification at Inuyasha's implied statement, not to mention that fact that he had blatantly disregarded her question regarding the mate business.

When Kagome failed to answer his question, her embarrassment caused him to continue his teasing.  "You do know with that means don't you?"  He started innocently, all the while watching her face turn a virtually unattainable shade of red.  "Have we fu-"

"Osuwari!"  Kagome yelled quickly, halting the perverse hanyou's inappropriate question, almost unable to believe this unexpected turn of events was actually happening.

I should have known she would do that, Inuyasha grimaced lightly as he tried to force his significantly weakened limbs into a sitting position.

Kagome's immense embarrassment had caused her to momentarily forget about Inuyasha's sickness.  It was quickly recovered when she saw Inuyasha struggle to rise.  A streak of guilt glanced across her conscious as she hurriedly went to assist her newly acquired "mate".  

"Inuyasha, I'm not sure how you came to the conclusion that I'm your mate but I can't be!"  She tried to reason with Inuyasha.   When Inuyasha answered her reply with a questioning look, she continued her explanation.  "I mean I have to take test and go to school…" She continued to ramble on mindlessly, but only telling half-truths.

School and test were for once the least of her worries when it concerned this issue.  What would happen once Inuyasha regained his misplaced memories when he was well once again?  Would he even remember that he had made this rash decision to make her his mate?  

Even though the idea of being his mate sent an unexpected rush of pleasure down her spine, it could never be.

Worse still, what if he remembered that he was in love with Kikyou and rejected her?  And as much as she loved him, she didn't think her heart could take that kind of rejection from him.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the human girl with enigmatic eyes as she continued to digress on about some kind of "test" things and such.  Even though he had no clue what the hell a "test" was, but he had a feeling that this wasn't why she didn't want to be his mate.  Well, whatever the reason was, it didn't matter because she was his, he though possessively.

When she had asked how he had come by that decision, he hadn't really known what to say.  He would never reveal his true reasons.  Like how she made him feel feelings that he had never felt before or how he seemed to have an extremely strong urge to protect her.  When she had jumped in front of him, in a poor attempt to protect him from Sesshomaru, he had felt a strange combination of fear for her safety and a little pride at her brave but foolish attempt to protect him.  And he couldn't ignore the feeling of fierce protectiveness that had welled up inside of him.  He had decided there and then that she was his.  And he would hold to that decision.

"And that is why I cannot be your mate."  Kagome stated with finality, certain that she had convinced the willful hanyou of the same.

"What?"  Inuyasha muttered.  He hadn't heard a damn thing she had said.  She had no doubt been incessantly throwing out useless excuses as to why she couldn't be his mate.  But it didn't matter; he had already made his decision.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and knew that her passionate speech had gotten her nowhere but out of breath.  The look in Inuyasha's eyes clearly marking her as "his" shook her to the core.     

Suddenly, Inuyasha gently but firmly grasped her chin, bringing them nearly nose-to-nose, his proximity doing terribly delicious things to her insides.  Kagome ran her tongue nervously over her now parched lips and watched as Inuyasha's heated gaze followed the movement avidly.

He brought his smoldering amber eyes back to hers.  "You belong to me."  He said possessively, he heat of his gaze sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

Kagome's racing pulse beat noisily within her ears and Inuyasha drew her closer as if to kiss her.  Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's shock parted lips and back to her glazed eyes.  He smirked.  No doubt about it, she was his mate.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from Kagome, an arrogant smirk pasted on his face, wholly satisfied that he affected her just as much she affected him.

Kagome blinked rapidly to clear her head from the fog clouding her brain only to focus on Inuyasha's arrogant smile.  Mou!  Just like him to ruin a moment with his arrogance, Kagome thought exasperatedly, still trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

"The next time you try to leave, I'll sleep on top of you."  Inuyasha warned, the look in his eyes showing that he wouldn't mind the prospect at all.             

Who does he think I am!?  Kagome fumed silently, giving him a withering glare as he settled down beside her.  Behind all of his bluster, she could clearly see the fatigue and weariness catching up with him.  He seemed to be getting slowly weaker.  "Inuyasha, you need to rest."  Kagome said truthfully, her voice laced with apparent worry.

For once Inuyasha didn't argue with her.  He was feeling drained.  To Kagome's surprised, he plopped down and laid his head in her lap, and almost instantly fell into a fitful sleep.

Kagome looked down at the ailing hanyou and sighed.  What was she going to do now?

*~*~*~*~*

Kaede opened one eye, blinking slowly.  She sat up and slowly surveyed her surroundings.  She appeared to be in a small hut.  'I must have passed out.'  She mused, not able to remember ever passing out.

She moved to get up and winced, almost having forgotten about the wound she had suffered.  She looked down at her arm and noticed someone had bandaged her up.  Kaede looked up and started to scan the room in search of a face.  Her eyes suddenly stopped on a stooped figure near the fire.  It looked like a slender woman in a healer's attire.

"Child, what is your name?"

Kaede's question was greeted with silence.

"Child…" She started again, but stopped when the person rose from the fire.

The woman turned around abruptly throwing off her hood.

Kaede gasped in shock.

"Kikyou-oneesama!"

*~*~*~*~*

What's Kikyou doing here?  What does she want?  For all you Kikyou haters, I know your like 'why did they put Kikyou into this?'  Well, we had too.  So, what did you think about the chapter?  Please please review and tell us.  If you would like to be notified when we update, leave it in a review.

We don't really have the time to do individual reviews!  So we'll just mention you!  

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

**Lisa, Scorpiogal, bookwrm580, Miliana Pashmina, AngelicFairy, Laura, Starry, Kichi16, Butterfly, melxdream, Inukago2, Kittycat987, Kagome-Chan, Zorra, Admiral Biatch, Shahrezad1, Little Washu Chan, Relena Scott, Zam Kenobi, Tiger of the wind, ItokoMeilin05, Lil Washu, and Thundercat.  **Thank you all soooo much!


	7. Unexpected arrivals

Hi Minna!  Back with the next chapter already!  Just our way of saying thanks you!  Anyways, here goes!

Written by: Breezbox and Usagipegusus 

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha :(

*~*~*~*~*

"K-Kikyou-oneesama!"  Kaede sputtered in shock as she looked upon the cold face of her deceased older sister.  

Kikyou's face holding her usual cold exterior, she fluidly walked toward the seemingly frozen figure of her younger sister.  "Where is Inuyasha?"  She asked without emotion.

Recovering from her shock, Kaede straightened, contemplating whether or not she should tell Kaede.  What was Kaede planning to do?  Did she know about Inuyasha's mysterious sickness?  Should she tell her the truth?

Kaede must have pondered over her decision several minutes because Kikyou took another step towards her and repeated her question somewhat impatiently.  "Where is Inuyasha?"

"What is it that you want with him?"  Kaede asked cautiously, still unsure what answer to give out.

Turning away from Kaede's searching gaze, she seemed to be deeply considering some issue.  She suddenly swiveled around to face her younger sister once again.  "That is not your concern."  She stated with cool conviction.

Kaede quickly made her decision.  "Then I cannot tell you."  

Kikyou shot Kaede a disdainful look.  "Is there something wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kaede emitted a sharp gasp.  Could Kikyou possibly know what was wrong with Inuyasha?  Even so, could she do anything about it?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kaede.  Couldn't Kikyou help Inuyasha?  Of course she could.  The question was would she?  If she decided to tell Kikyou where Inuyasha and Kagome resided, would she lend a hand in Inuyasha's recovery?  Kaede pondered silently.  And if they didn't get Kikyou to help Inuyasha, whom else were they going to turn to?  She gave a weary inward sigh.  Kikyou might be Inuyasha's only hope.  

*~*~*~*~*

Kirara slowed down as they neared a small hut to which Kirara had followed the all to noticeable smell of the old Miko's blood.

As soon as Kirara descended a small ways away from the unkempt looking hut, the trio lepta off of Kirara's back.

"If Kirara's tracked Kaede's scent right, then she should be in that hut."  He stated with calm assurance that he did not feel, as he nodded his head slightly in the direction of the small hut atop the diminutive hill.

Miroku glanced at the Kitsune who had worried etched in his small face.  He then looked in Sango's direction.  She caught his gaze giving him a slight nod as acceptance.  

"Let's go."  Miroku said quietly, already starting to slowly approach the hut.  As they drew nearer to the hut, they noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Moving ahead of Miroku, with her Hiraikotsu at the ready, Sango fluidly shoved the door opened and stiffened visibly.  She slumped slightly with relief.

"Kaede-bachan!!!!!!"  Shippo yelled enthusiastically, running and throwing himself into her startled arms.  

Kaede sat the small kitsune down emitting a small chuckle and giving him an affectionate pat on the head before turning to the other two.   

Kaede passed a weary hand over her face. "The healer was a fake.  We still must find someone to help Inuyasha."

"Yes, when we went for hours searching for the medicine and ran into nothing but barren field, we suspected as much."  Miroku agreed.

"More importantly we must get to Inuyasha."  

"But shouldn't we find someone to help Inuyasha first before we go back?"  Shippo intervened thoughtfully.

Kaede chewed over the possibility for a short moment before raising her head again.  "Kikyou-oneesama might be on her way over there as we speak."

The three of them all gave gasps of shock and surprise.  "Kikyou?  Why would Kikyou be going over there?"  Sango inquired.

"There's no time to explain.  We have to get over there and quick."  She replied already making her way towards the open door.  She silently prayed that Kikyou wouldn't end up doing Inuyasha worse.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked down at the fitfully slumbering hanyou in her lap.  Who would guess that someone who looked so innocent in slumber could wreak such havoc on her life?    Kagome had basically been promoted from Inuyasha's partner to his mate in one day! 

She couldn't deny the attraction she had to the half youkai. The prospect of being Inuyasha's mate sent wicked shivers down her spine and caused goose bumps to appear on her arms.  When she had anticipated his kiss, her heart had done mad flip flops in her chest, and was more than a little disappointed when he did not go through with it.

She emitted a weary sigh.  While she liked the idea of being his mate, the reality of it seemed doubtful.  He was sick!  He probably didn't have any inkling to what he was proposing. 

Kagome tried to stifle the rising yawn that came due to her great fatigue.  With all of the excitement going on, she never realized how tired she really was.  After all, she had been up two days with Inuyasha.

Deciding that she too would go to sleep, she took one more lingering look at Inuyasha before closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha jerked awake with a start and he thought he sensed something.  Because of his weakened state, his senses had been significantly reduced. 

Grunting with the effort it took to rise, Inuyasha slowly raised his head from its comfortable spot in his mate's lap.  

His mate's soft snore brought his gaze to her angelic sleeping face.  Although beatific, she looked tiered and worn out.  Had she not already been asleep, he would have commanded her to do so, he mused.   

A small moan escaped Kagome and her brow furrowed ever so slightly in her sleep, immediately causing Inuyasha's gaze to fluttered to her sleep parted lips.  And what beautiful lips they were.

Unable to resist the temptation, he moved closer to her, slowly bringing his lips to hers, fully intending to steal a kiss from his sleeping mate.  He was her mate so why not?

When his lips were mere centimeters from hers, she suddenly reared up, knocking their foreheads together with a loud thump.

"What the hell!?!?"  Inuyasha said in a near bellow, as he glared at the girl who was currently holding her forehead.

Kagome rubbed her aching head absentmindedly.  "I sense two shikon shards coming here."  

Inuyasha did the same to his own aching forehead.  He didn't know what the hell the girl was talking about, but he suddenly smelled a youkai headed their way.

*~*~*~*~*

Whew!  Another chapter down.  You should already be aware of who the youkai is, and if you don't know, then shame on you!  LOL, anyways, please review and tell us what you think.  If you would like to be notified when we update, leave it in a review.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing.  I didn't have time for individual reviews but I promise next time I'll do it, kay?:

Vamp Queen, Relena Scott, Kittycat987, YumiYa, Little Washu Chan, X, LSR-7, bookwrm580, hear-me-roar, Kagome-Chan, Princess Sapphire, Bill, lil Washu, Zam Kenobi, vegito044, Jodie-chan, zel no miko, Anime M., Starry, lindy*girl, Saro, and Inukago2.

Thank you all sooooo much!!!!!!!!   


	8. Adversaries

Hi minna!  We are truly truly sorry for not updating sooner but with school and work, we've both been pretty swamped.  Not only that, but we also had a problem with a scene that needed to be worked out.  But I'm sure you don't want to sit here and listen to our problems, so here's chapter 8!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha 

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome expelled a sigh of frustration and moved to get up and see who their unexpected "guest" could possibly be.  This is just what I need, Kagome thought sarcastically, to be dealing with a youkai!

Before Kagome could move to get up, she was shoved unceremoniously behind the hanyou.  He uttered one word as his narrowed amber eyes stayed fixed on the door of the hut.  "Stay."    

Kagome gave a snort of disgust.  Who did he think she was?!  Some sort of puppy dog?!  "Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha jerked around quickly, irritation clearly written on his features.  "Shut up!"  He hissed furiously, his tone brooking no argument.

After reprimanding his mate and rolling his eyes at her sharp gasp of disapproval, Inuyasha concentrated on the smell coming steadily closer to their location.  Why would a youkai be headed here?  He sighed.  Well, like or not, they were about to find out.

Shooting Kagome one more glance to assure that she stayed put, Inuyasha edged toward the door, wrapping his clawed hand around the rusted door handle and pushed it open slightly.

At his first glance outside, he was greeted with the sight of a medium sized tornado rushing towards the hut.  The odd thing was, it smelt of youkai.  Suddenly, the tornado stopped just in front of him revealing a wolf youkai.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword defensively.  "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The youkai didn't give him an answer.  He merely scrunched up his face in disgust.  "Damn, what the hell have you been doing Inu-kuro?  You stink worse than usual."

Inu…kuro!?!?  Had this…this…bastard just called him that!?!?

Inuyasha snarled, pulling his sword completely from its sheath with noticeable difficulty.  "I said who-"

The two adversaries turned around upon hearing a sharp gasp concentrated at the hanyou's back.  "Kouga-kun!"  Kagome exclaimed rather loudly.  What was he doing here!?!?

Inuyasha turned slowly in Kagome's direction.  Kouga-kun!?!?  She knew this wimpy wolf youkai?  He questioned furiously, a hot wave of fury and jealously welling up within him, making his blood boil almost unbearably.

Ignoring Inuyasha's growls of displeasure, he quickly sped around the angry hanyou, grabbing on to Kagome's hands.  "Ah, it's always good to see my mate again."  He crooned, smiling into Kagome's apprehensive eyes.

Snapping out of his surprised stupor, the anger and the jealously took over Inuyasha completely, his control snapping entirely.  "Kouga," He drawled, his eyes filled with a strong possessiveness for his mate, a possessiveness that would drive him to kill.  "If you want to be live another minute, I suggest you take your fucking hands off of _my_ mate."  He finished in a deadly soft voice that was in some ways was much more ominous and threatening than a loud bellow.

Kouga directed his attention back to the hanyou, slightly surprised.  He seen Inuyasha angry before, but never had he seen this icy maliciousness that lie in the depths of Inuyasha's cold amber eyes.  He looked ready to kill.  The look should send anybody running with fear.  But then again, he wasn't just anybody.

Giving Inuyasha a lopsided smirk, he dropped Kagome's limp hands and stepped closer to the half youkai in challenge.  "Oh yeah?  And who says she's your mate?  She isn't even marked yet!"

'Marked?'  Kagome though to herself, confused, wondering what Kouga had meant by that.  Well, it didn't matter what he had meant; all she knew was that she had to keep the two from getting into a physical altercation.  Which of course would be nearly impossible, she mused looking from one adversary to the other.  

With a movement that shouldn't have surprised Inuyasha, Kagome leapt in front of him protectively, an action that left him with an unusual combination of irritation and pride in his silly mate.

"Wait!  Kouga you can't fight him!  He's sick!"  She watched Kouga's face for a reaction and was surprised when she did not receive one.

With a furious growl, Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.  "Bitch, don't you ever listen!"  He would have to teach her to obey her mate!

"So I heard.  It'll make him all the easier to beat up!"  Kouga yelled, ready to launch himself at the sick hanyou.

Alarm flashed across Kagome's features.  "But…but if he's sick then it's not a fair fight.  Have you no honor!?"  Kagome yelled from behind Inuyasha's back.

Kouga gave her a blank stare and blinked.  "So are you saying that I shouldn't fight Inu-kuro?"  He questioned.

Kagome sighed putting a weary hand to her head.  "I'm saying-" Kagome started, but was rudely cut off by a loud growling sound coming from her belly catching the attention of both Kouga and Inuyasha.

"What the hell…"  Inuyasha looked behind his back to his mates red face.  Kagome just glanced back at him somewhat apologetically.

Both of their heads wiped around quickly when they heard a sharp bark of laughter from the wolf youkai.  "Oi, Inu-kuro…it looks like _my_ mate is hungry."  Kouga continued to laugh, intentionally putting strong emphasis on the word _my_.

"Your mate?!  Keh!  Who would be the mate of some wimpy wolf like you?"  Inuyasha demanded angrily, trying desperately not to let show just how much of a toll his unknown disease was taking on him.  He didn't care if he died trying to fight this bastard!  He would never let him take his mate!  He thought determinately, charging the wolf youkai.

Her embarrassment forgotten, Kagome's alarm begin to increase dramatically.  How could she possibly get Kouga not to fight Inuyasha?  She though frantically, racking her brain for a plan.  A light bulb went off in her head.  It was crazy, but it just might work!

Both Kouga and Inuyasha stopped in the throes of their would be deadly battle at the sound of Kagome's piteous moan, both giving her questioning looks.

"I…I think your right.  I'm so hungry…"  Kagome dramatized, swaying slightly for effect.  "I feel faint."  She droned on, putting her hand against her own forehead, looking every bit the damsel in distress.

Inuyasha just continued to give her a quizzical look, while Kouga was drawn into her charade.  "Well, it looks like we'll have to settle this another time Inu-kuro.  My mate needs something to eat."  He stated, headed in search of food.

At the last mention of Kagome being his mate, Inuyasha took a swipe at the wolf youkai with the Tetsusaiga to no avail.  Kouga had already vanished and Inuyasha was tempted to follow suit and clarify that last statement.

Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief once dust was all she could see of the wolf youkai.  It had worked.  At least it would keep Kouga at bay momentarily.  She expected them to be on the move before he came back.  Her relief was short lived however, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist in his firm grip and all but dragged her inside the hut before turning on her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!  First you defend me _again_ like I'm some kind of helpless puppy and then your flirt with that…bastard wimpy wolf!"  Inuyasha raged.

Kagome gave him an affronted look.  "I wasn't flirting!  I was just trying to get him away from you so that you guys would have to fight!"  Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look.  "Oh really?  Well what's with all of the 'Kouga-kun?'"  He mimicked her horribly, still remembering how jealous he had been when she had uttered those foul words.

Seeing Inuyasha so jealous both amused and flattered Kagome.  While Inuyasha continued to rage on about her behavior, she boldly slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, intertwining their fingers, effectively halting the hanyou's rambling speech.

"Inuyasha, like I said, I was just trying to make Kouga go away, even if it is for a little while."  Kagome stopped him when he would have again told her that he did not need her protection.  "I know how strong you are, but your sick right now, and…and for once, I'm taking care of you."  Kagome said hurriedly, for once having trouble expressing how she felt.  "Because I lo-" She stopped her confession in midsentence.  "Because you're my friend."

Inuyasha looked at his mate, fascinated by her confession.  She was definitely his mate.  He didn't know if there was anyone who seemed to ease him more than her.  

Taking advantage of their nearness, Inuyasha slipped his hand behind Kagome, gently pressing her closer to him, all the while staring into her widening coffee brown eyes.  With the other hand, he gently cupped her face, his eyes tracing her features softly.  He frowned slightly as he noticed the faint darkness lining the bottoms of her eyes.  Dragging his hand from her back and up to the nape of her neck, drawing one clawed finger over the soft skin there, and smirking when Kagome gave a slight shiver.

Completely mesmerized by Inuyasha's entrancing gaze and the effects of his touch, Kagome could only watch as he drew closer to her, finally closing the distance that remained between them, brining their lips together.

Inuyasha had wanted their first kiss to be a tame one, but after tasting the sweetness of his mate's lips, he was lost.  He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, seeking entrance to more of her tempting nectar, to which Kagome readily complied.  Giving a low moan, she returned the hanyou's kiss with full fervor, her hands tangling into his wild silver main.

With great difficulty, Inuyasha eased himself away from his mate, gently detangling her hands from his hair.  "I would love to mate with you, but it's too soon."  He assured her, making her face redden horribly.  Ignoring her embarrassment, he grasp her face once more, examining it.  "Besides, you need some sleep."

Kagome gave a sharp nod, desperately trying to clear her muddled brain.  Flouncing down, turning her back to Inuyasha, she closed her eyes desperately trying to banish her shameless behavior.

*~*~*~*~*

Once Kagome's breathing evened out, Inuyasha rose over her, contemplating her.  One thing that that stupid wolf youkai had been right about was that his mate was not marked.  Why wouldn't he have marked her as his already to avoid confusion was beyond him.  But it didn't matter.  Because this problem could very easily be remedied, he concluded, his gaze stuck on the soft skin of her exposed nape.

*~*~*~*~*

Whew!  Another chapter down!  We hope we didn't disappoint you with this chapter.  I know the hunger thingy was a bit weird, but I had to get Kouga to go away so how.  Anyways, please review and tell us what you though.  If you enjoy this story and would like to be notified when I update, please leave it in a review or drop me a line at breezbox6@aol.com.

Again, I am soooo soooo sorry for not doing individual responses but I'm really busy and you would rather just read the story right?

Thanks to:  Thesmartazngirl, Cat Silver, Cepherin, ItokoMeilin05, kitty demon, Chichiri4488, Scorpiogal, Hanyou-Girl25, Windy, Little Washu Chan, Cherry Romancer, LSR-7, Kagome-Chan, Milana Pashmina, Inuyasha9148, Rei the Genki-Chan, Relena Scott, Chellek, Vamp Queen, Sparx, KAoMi, Claudia, Princess Sapphire, Suzaku no Miko, Zel no Miko, Ahsayuni, Anime M., dark angel, Satan's Mistress, Raiye, DarkAngel-Raven, bookwrm580, lil washu, Bill, Kim, Little Unknown, Hanamaru258, Bomy, Saro, and DemonZora.  Thank you all!!!!!    


	9. Surprises

Hi Minna!  Back with the next chapter, sorry about making you wait so long but school has kept me busy, and then when I decided to write this chapter 3 weeks ago, I was almost done and my computer froze up and ended up erasing my chapter.  Then when I kept trying to write on it, my computer kept on being stupid.  Anyway, thank you guy's soooooo much for all of your wonderful reviews, I'm just sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Written by: Breezbox and Usagipegusus

Disclaimer:  We don't own Inuyasha 

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome slowly opened her eyes after a couple of hours of fitful sleep.  Blinking, she rose to a sitting position, running hand over sleep-laden eyes.  She stretched lightly, and gasped slightly when an unexpected pain in her neck stopped her from stretching any further.  Her slender hand went to her neck to try to ease the pain.  'I must have slept on it wrong,' she though, rationalizing the pain in her neck.

How long had she been asleep, she questioned herself feebly as she recalled the days' events.  Her hand stopped in mid-stroke over the sore area on her neck as she remembered the rather unpleasant incident with the wolf youkai.  

Recalling the icy waves of fear that had raced down her spine when Inuyasha was in danger, she had been relieved when her ruse had worked it's magic on Kouga.  Her joy was short lived however, when she realized that they were going to have to leave the hut and look for the others.  The big problem was accomplishing this.

Kagome felt uneasy about taking the sick youkai outside of the hut, but they had to find help.  Besides, it didn't seem as if Inuyasha had much longer to wait.

This decided Kagome turned around, her gaze solely focused on the fitfully sleeping half youkai in the darkened corner of their small shelter.  Kagome emitted a small groan of frustration due to their unfortunate lack of alternatives as she rose, moving toward the inactive figure in the corner.

She gently lowered herself by Inuyasha, reaching a hand toward his forehead, half expecting him to rise and tell her again how "fine" he was.  The heat emanating from his body was so intense; she almost yanked her hand away on instinct.  

'He's burning up!'  Kagome thought; alarm gracing her soft features.  Swallowing the rising lump of fear welling up inside of her, Kagome desperately tried to keep calm.  Panicking would not help their situation.

With shaking hands, Kagome reached out to the hanyou, shaking him lightly.  "Inuyasha?"  She rasped out through her suddenly dry throat.

The half youkai continued to remain inert, his shallow breathing his only sign of life.

The lack of response that she received only served to intensify her trepidation.  Gulping once again, desperately trying to keep her calm, Kagome reached out to him once more.

"Inuyasha?"  She repeated again, a little louder.  Unfortunately, it still did not generate a response from the half youkai.

She pulled her shaky hands to her face in mute horror, a rush of terrible guilt assailing her. 'Baka!' she berated herself,  'How could I have slept knowing that he needed to be watched?'  She yelled mentally. 

'I should have…should have…' her berating thoughts trailed as she realized that, his condition would have worsened no matter what she had done.

Whipping at the tears of fear and frustration that had started to form at the corners of her eyes, and taking a long deep breath in a attempt to calm her racing emotions down, she reluctantly pulled her gaze to the pale hanyou; trying to decided her best course of action from here on.

Kagome was left with two options: she could go for help, leaving Inuyasha helpless, or she could stay with Inuyasha while his condition worsened.  Both were very bad alternatives, she admitted bleakly, but she had to choose one.

Abruptly, the door of the small hut crashed open, startling Kagome from her deep, contemplative thoughts.  

With a gasp, Kagome's head whipped around quickly to see what had happened, immediately recognizing the four familiar faces, Kagome nearly sobbed her relief.

"Thank God…" She whispered, relieved that burden wasn't just hers to carry anymore.

*~*~*~*~*

Unfortunately, Kagome realized as she stood by while Kaede tended the sick hanyou, her relief was short lived.

"So…you guys weren't able to find any help for Inuyasha?"  She asked even thought she already knew the answers.  Their telltale expressions were answer enough.  "What happened?"

Heaving a weary sigh, Miroku proceeded to do just that.  "Well, once we found our way to the healers cottage, she diagnosed Inuyasha and sent us on our way to find the cure."  He began.

"Unfortunately, the healer turned out to be a fake…" He trailed off, certain that Kagome could draw her own conclusion.

Kagome merely stared at a spot on the floor as she took this in.  So they were back at square one?  Where would they ever find a healer in time for Inuyasha?  Kagome though worriedly while millions of thoughts swarmed around in her head.

A grunt for Kagome's right took her out of her stupor.  "Kaede-bachan…"

She turned to Kagome, a distressing expression etched on her old features.  "This looks bad."  She started,  "It seems as though his disease has worsened dramatically."  She stated, looking once more to Inuyasha.  

Kaede was right; Inuyasha did seem to have worsened dramatically.  Before the incident with Kouga, he seemed sick but not near the extremity that it was now.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?"

Still contemplating Kaede's theory, Kagome was about to mutter an absentminded no, when the memory of their previous encounter with the wolf youkai made itself known in her mind.

"Yes.  We had two unexpected visitors…" Kagome replied, starting the story off

*~*~*~*~*

"Sesshomaru and Kouga?"  Sango asked incredulously, now thankful that none of them had attempted to kill the half youkai.

"I think the sudden rush of anger that Inuyasha probably experienced, began to drain his health away quicker."  Kaede reasoned.  She turned to Kagome.  "It's a good thing he wasn't fighting…he would have not survived this long."

The nearly forgotten kitsune, sat quietly, watching the shallow rise and fall of his hero's chest.  Shippo had always thought of Inuyasha as his very strong, sometimes annoying older brother, so it was strange to see him in this weakened state.

He gulped down a sob and he tried not to think of Inuyasha dying, but the though kept running unbidden through his head.  Shippo tried unsuccessfully to blink back his tears, telling himself that he needed to be strong for the others, but it was all to much.

Kagome was just about to inquire about their next move when Shippo's shrill wail broke through the air, turning all their heads in the direction of the distraught kitsune.

Kagome moved over to Shippo, moving him on her lap, all the while whispering soothing words and patting his head comfortingly.  

Once Shippo's wails turned to small sniffles, Kagome reassured him.  "Shippo-chan, Inuyasha will be okay.  He's a very strong person."  She convinced him, while trying to convince herself of the very same.  The anguished look in her eyes showed her own uncertainty.

Seeing her friend's obvious distress, Sango moved over to Kagome, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "He's going to be fine Kagome-chan."  Sango said with certainty, giving Kagome a spark of hope.

Unbeknownst to Sango, her sudden movement bought her tempting behind close to the delinquent monk's hand.  The severity of their situation almost over took his perverted urges.  Almost.

"Aaaahhh!"

Sango's screech cut through the air, making Kagome and the others, cover their ears on instinct.

Sango turned around angrily, muttering choice words as she turned around ready to make the monk pay.  When her hand was mere centimeters away from Miroku's face, an unmistakable voice stopped her.

The new voice made all of their heads turn towards the door.

"If you're seeking help for the hanyou, bickering like children is not an option."  Stated the familiar voice.

Four pairs of eyes flew to the figure residing in the doorway.

Kagome's gasp of surprise was the only sound heard within the now quite hut as they looked upon the face of Kikyou. 

*~*~*~*~*

Is Kikyou here to help or to harm our lovable Inuyasha?  As always, please review and tell us what you though about the chapter.  Also, if you would like to know when we update this fic, please leave your e-mail address in a review or e-mail us at breezbox6@aol.com.


End file.
